The purpose of this study is to investigate the effects of stress and other psychosocial factors on sodium excretion, SNS activity and blood pressure in Blacks. Since an ad lib sodium intake would confound these dependent variables, all subjects will have controlled dietary sodium intake. The hypotheses to be tested are as follows: 1. Individuals high in self-report of stress will exhibit higher levels of SNS hormones and greater sodium retention. 2. Higher levels of social support and religious participation will be associated with deceased SNS hormonal levels and decreased sodium retention. 3. Stress will interact with social support and religious participation such that the effects of higher levels of stress will be moderated by higher levels of social support or religious participation. We will also examine on a preliminary basis the effects of anger, hostility, "John Henryism" (a stress coping style), and socioeconomic status on potentially hypertension-producing physiological phenomena.